


Space Fantasy

by Velvetyjohn



Category: Dirty Pair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetyjohn/pseuds/Velvetyjohn
Summary: The scene we all knew was gonna happen.Takes place after the events of Project EDEN, canon.





	Space Fantasy

The door slammed shut. Kei heard Yuri yell something about "not slamming the goddamn door at 12 in the goddamn morning", but she was too preoccupied to care. For the first time in a good while, she wasn't alone in her room.

Carson D. Carson, a so-called "petty thief" had invited himself into Kei's heart - and now, her bedroom. They were locked in a deep kiss, their tongues fighting like wild dogs, desparately trying to overcome each other. Kei's arms were thrown behind Carson, feeling the tight muscles that lay beneath his thin tank-top. Likewise, Carson's hands were feeling up the small of her back, hovering dangerously over the curve of her ass. As she walked backwards, still kissing Carson, Kei wished for a fleeting moment that she'd picked up her room more. As she felt the edge of her bed press into her legs, an empty beer can crossed her path, causing Kei to lose her footing. Tightening her grip on Carson, she pulled him down with her. Both of them landed on her unmade bed with a soft thump.

Kei immediately used her newfound position as a leverage point, flipping Carson around so he was on his back. Straddling his misection, she leaned down to his ear. "I'm in control, buster." she whispered, punctuating it with a soft bite to his earlobe. Carson gave a smirk, before shooting his hands out from where they'd been pinned down to her waist. Kei gave a strained gasp as his hands made their way over her ass, his right hand inching dangerously close to the wet patch on her uniform.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kei took her hands and grabbed ahold of his tank top, ripping it open in one fell swoop. The garment discarded, Kei shifted her body down, moving her torso of Carson's grasp. His smirk was replaced by a slight frown, but he suddenly snapped his eyes shut and gave a breathy sigh as Kei palmed his erection, which had made it's presence well known. As she rubbed the bulge through his pants, she couldn't help but tease him some more. "You like that, don't you? I bet you've never had a beautiful, sexy girl like me do this to you, have you?" Kei gave a little smirk before pulling his shorts and boxers off.

He was very well endowed, more well endowed than she'd ever seen before. She felt the heat between her legs somehow grow even more intense as she took it in. Eight inches, at least, pulsating with the beat of his heart. She must've looked shocked, because Carson opened his eyes and said, "Think you can handle it, virgin?" 

Kei shot him a cold look, before shifting herself back up to eye level with Carson. "I'll show you who's a virgin, you shrimp!" she growled, taking hold of his dick and shifting it between her damp thighs. Carson didn't even flinch, his arms instead reaching around her back and pulling her top off. Her breasts swinging free, Kei began to shift back and forth over his length, biting her lip as it rubbed up against her bottom. As she grinded on his length, Carson cupped her breasts in his hands, flicking the pebbly nipples with his fingers. Kei let out a moan at the stimulation, her hands finding their way to being tangled up in Carson's hair, fisting it as he continued his assault.

She couldn't wait another second. She got off him and hooked her hands on her bottoms, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor. Winking at him, she straddled his lap once more. She shuddered slightly as her naked warmth came into contact with his dick. She resumed grinding on him, now significantly more lubricated. 

Finally, she stopped, placing one of her hands on Carson's chest. She traced a path down with her finger that started at his pec and snaked its way down to his pelvis. Putting her other hand beside his head to steady herself, she raised her hips and positioned herself over his dick. Letting gravity do the work, she sat back, feeling his length barely penetrate her. In a strained, breathy voice, she heard Carson whisper, "Is that all you've got?" Kei responded by smirking and slowly lowering herself completely onto his length, their pubic bones resting against each other as she bottomed out. 

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down into the bed, rising back up before slamming back down on his cock. She set a fast but not desprate rythm riding him, her eyes shut in ecstacy. Every time their hips connected, it felt like a jolt went through her already over-stimulated body. Carson's arms had migrated from her chest to her ass, roughly fondling her as she rode him. 

It was becoming harder for Kei to hold herself up over Carson. Giving in to the ecstacy, she moved her arms and lay parallel to him, her breasts pressing down on his chest. They kissed with renewed strength as she shifted the heavy lifting of intercourse to her hips, slamming them down on his dick even faster than before.

She broke the kiss with a breathy gasp, and whispered in his ear, "I bet you want to cum, don't you? I bet you want to shoot every drop you have deep inside me, don't you?" Carson's eyes shot open, and he gave a nasty smirk.

It all happened so fast. Kei gave a loud moan as Carson pulled his dick out of her with a wet slap, before he hooked an arm around her back and flipped the both of them over, pinning her arms down with the palms of his hands. Kei couldn't even react to the new position on her back before he crooned, "You're forgetting who the professional here is." Before Kei could even process what he said, he'd already positioned himself and began relentlessly thrusting into her at a blinding pace. Kei couldn't even squeak out a witty rebuttal, every time she tried to speak only moans came out. If it'd been like a jolt when their hips had connected earlier, it now felt like a laser blast worth of energy coursing through her. 

She'd been close for a little while now, but this new position pushed her over the edge. Everything in the dim room turned white as the orgasm sliced its way through her as she gave a loud cry. She could feel him cumming as well, but it was such a small sensation compared to the absolute ecstacy that was dessimating her senses. She wrapped her arms around Carson and squeezed him close as the orgasm wracked her system.

When she finally opened her eyes, dim starlight meandered through her window. The clock read 2:30 AM. Kei glanced beside her, and saw Carson on his stomach beside her, fast asleep. Grinning stupidly, she snuggled back into the sheets, pressed her naked form against his side, and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt writing lemon, curious to see how this is recieved.


End file.
